Chinmoku no Angel
by Silver-Serval
Summary: The gang meets up with a new girl who is more different than they know. What will happen? Chaos and love of course! Eventual ToboexOC, HigexBlue, KibaxCheza and eventual TsumexOC.
1. Tsuki Sora

Chinmoku no Angel

Silver-Serval

-:-

-:-

Disclaimer- I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Summary- Err, a girl who doesn't belong meets the gang. What will happen, chaos and love of course! Eventual ToboexOC.

Author's Note- I know very little about Wolf's Rain, so please bear with me. Oh, and this is for my birthday present. My birthday was on the 16 of June, so happy birthday to me! Happy belated b-day to me!

-:-

-:-

-:-

A young girl with crystal blue eyes and long black hair with red tips peeked around a corner before dashing into the woods that was right in front of her. Once there, she gave a sigh of relief and continued at a brisk walk until an aged oak came into sight. Beside that was where she spent her days. As she sat inside the cave another one of her aches and pains caught her attention. Another couple bruises on her legs. Again.

She sighed before stripping of her dirty grey tank top that earlier had been white, her still ripped and grimy jeans and her messy sneakers. After this, she crouched in the corner threw some pine needles on the fire to restart it. They eventually combusted and burst into flames. Once at that point, a few logs went on until the fire wouldn't go out over the next three of four hours. Then the girl threw some more moss over the dead pine needle mattress and curled up under a ratty, light green blanket before falling into a deep slumber.

At the front of the cave, a young boy's face peered in and whispered,"She's asleep." Now he and three more boys and two girls slowly walked in and leaned against the wall. Hoping that if the girl awoke, she wouldn't mind having shared a room with them that night.

The next morning at dawn when the girl awoke, she gave a low feral-like growl when she realized that there were way too many people in the cave. She then gave a small grin when she saw one of them sucking their thumb. She sighed and pulled on a mostly clean, light blue tank top that complemented her eyes with a silver outlined head of a wolf, and over that came a long-sleeved black net shirt. Then she quietly slid on a pair of dark blue shorts before finally sliding her dirty feet into a pair of mostly white and light blue tennis shoes.

Finally, she picked up a towel-like blanket that wasn't as ratty as the rest and again growled at the people still sleeping before she began to pick her way through the sleeping crowd. Right as she made it to the mouth of the cave, she stepped on one of the male's hands. Suddenly her mind was caught in a trap, fight or flight. By fight she meant not letting him make any noise. The gut instinct of flight won. She dashed out of there before the eyes opened on the face of the stranger on which she had stepped.

Eventually she stopped running and began muttering to herself,"Tsuki Sora, you klutz! You can't even make it out of a room full of people without stepping on one! Gah. Stupid me. Stupid, klutzy me." A few minutes later she stepped up next to a lake as clear as a piece of light blue crystal. The bottom was sandy and had very few sharp rocks or other objects. One of the few things not destroyed by the war.

Tsuki grinned and walked over to a large rock where she put the towel and she stripped down to her undergarments. Then she walked over to the large waterfall and plunged into the cold, but refreshing, water. Even under the water, her grin lingered as she wondered how perfect this little pond was. Deep enough to actually swim, but it also had a shallow end where she could sit on an underwater rock and soak. Again Tsuki grinned and she slid under the little hollow crevice behind the waterfall where she climbed onto the ledge and shook herself. Once there she looked at the little balls of fluff that belonged to the wolf she had previously befriended.

"Demeter? Are you here?" When the mother wolf didn't answer, Tsuki became worried and slid off the ledge into the water where she was met with a site that scared her. A pair of sable brown eyes gazed into hers fora minute before Tsuki gave a high pitched yelp and dove underwater, pushing the person away as she struggled to get away herself. Then she remembered how Demeter hadn't come when she called, meaning the cubs were unprotected. That got Tsuki to return to the surface, to face the brown eyed person.

The person turned out to be a young male, the same she stepped on.

She gave herself the height she needed as she glared into the young man's eyes,"What do you want." Her question was more of a statement.

"Hi!" the young boy grinned,"I'm Toboe! nice to meet you too!"

Tsuki raised an eyebrow,"Okay, you're mental, correct?"

Toboe sighed,"No, I was saying hi. Jeeze, anger management much."

At this Tsuki grinned,"Well then nice to meet you, but I'm wondering why you crashed in _my_ den."

"We were tired and it was late, everyone hoped you wouldn't mind." Toboe said apologetically.

Tsuki slowly raised herself to the ledge again and sat beside the still sleeping balls of fluff,"All you had to do was ask. I hate unknown company."

Had Toboe been a wolf, his ears would have drooped,"Sorry."

Tsuki continued to absent mindedly stroke the wolf cubs as she carefully worded her next sentence,"It's alright. I've just... had a very bad childhood with strangers." She left it at that and turned her eyes down towards the water to where Toboe was. He grinned sympathetically.

"Sorry."

"Yeah. Anyway, look away, I'm getting out." Toboe sighed and covered his eyes while Tsuki leapt away from the ledge and as she walked onto the land where she slipped into her clothing.

"Are you done yet?" he called after a while.

"Yeah. You're gonna be soaked you know." replied Tsuki.

"So?I know how to dry. I'm _smart_." retorted Toboe with a half-hearted grin.

"Fine. Oh, and Toboe?"

"Yeah?" he answered, looking at her crystal blue eyes and damp black hair.

"Tsuki, it's nice to meet you Toboe. Now let's get back. If everyone else is like you, I feel sorry for my den." Then Tsuki walked off with a grinning Toboe trailing after her.

* * *

_**-:-owari-:-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-:-**_

_**-:-**_

_**Author's Note-**_ Hiya people. This is my first try at a Wolf's Rain fic, so please be kind. I know very little over all, but it'll get better, seriously. Literally, I know the anime's plot and all and who everyone is, but I know very little beyond that. So would you all mind reviewing to tell me whether everyone was in character? Please? Anyway, also I haven't read many Wolf's Rain fics. Just like three... serious again. So my fic is original. Please tell me things I might need to know, and I thank you now. Please review? I don't mind anonymous reviews, or flames. Flames will be ignored though.


	2. Zakennaiyo

_**Chinmoku no Angel**_

**_By: Silver-Serval_ **

**-:-**

_**Zakennaiyo**_

-:-

**Disclaimer**- Nope, I still don't own it, and I ain't sure who does!

**_Author's Note_**- Hi! I'm back from my weird crack-fic self. It's late at night and right now I am glad that I've been hyped up on something that yet again has no sugar nor caffeine, weird huh. Anyway, here's the second chappie to Chinmoku no Angel, hope you like it and please R & R! You know you want to! †††

-:-

-:-

Tsuki glanced over her shoulder as she walked away from where the defenseless cubs lay and she had a brief thought of bringing them with her, knowing their mother Demeter knew she wouldn't hurt them, but she had the sneaking suspicion that Demeter would never return. Tsuki gave a sigh and continued to lead Toboe back to the cave where the other still slept. She wouldn't let him lead them back due to the fact that he got lost more than Tsuki could count on one hand, weird kid he was.

Back to the present, as Tsuki stepped back into the clearing where the rest of Toboe's friends still slept, she walked over to where her fire was now dying and gave it one of the pieces of dry, dead wood. As the wood hit the fire and the fire actually caught, one of the males awoke and glared at her. Tsuki just returned the glare, an eye for an eye. He looked a bit stunned that she had done so, but he soon regained the color he lost and flicked her off. Oh, now Tsuki was pissed.

She walked up the male, noticing his silver-white and spoke quietly, but with anger,"Do that again and see what happens."

He grinned,"Well of course." He flicked her off, again. Toboe must have seen this, because he made a startled groan of displeasure.

Tsuki narrowed her blue eyes that now seemed to be a dark stormy-gray. She gave a low unconscious growl and took another step towards the man. She them picked him up by the front of his shirt, actually lifting him off the ground,"Zakennaiyo." The man gave her a ticked off look as he shoved her backwards into the cave wall. She dropped to her knees and rose again to aim a punch at him. The man grabbed it and then grabbed the other as she tried again to punch him. She smirked before kicking upwards with her knee. It hit him in the family jewels and he was stunned for a moment, allowing Tsuki to scamper to the outside and fresh air.

Toboe walked over to her as he noticed his friend Tsume getting back up,"Tsuki, maybe you shouldn't-"

"He glared at me for no reason. He flicked me off. He dies." she muttered to him as Tsume stood stiffly and walked outside.

"You need to learn your place you little punk." He growled out before dashing up to Tsuki. He punched her once in the stomach before she caught the rhythm and side-stepped. now she wiped a bit of the blood that trickled down the corner of her mouth. He smirked and brought his foot crashing into her side. She winced in pain and fell to her knees. Tsume smirked and turned away, walking back to his interrupted sleep.

He didn't get even three steps away as Tsuki dropped onto his back and bit him in his shoulder. Blood began to blossom from the wound and Tsume howled a curse before he put his fists together and swung them around to Tsuki's face. Her grip on his collar bone loosened as she dropped to the ground again and as he raised his fist, waiting for her to rise again. And she did.

Tsuki slowly stood and leapt form her spot onto Tsume's arm which she bit again. He began thumping her head over and over again with his free lefthand. Tsuki smirked and dropped from sight. Tsume blinked slowly as his mind tried to assess where she went. Suddenly, a large punch was placed into his stomach, just as hard as the one he placed into Tsuki's. She watched as he dropped to his knees and then the ground. Now she rolled him onto his back and pulled him into a standing position by holding his shirt alone.

"Zakennaiyo." she growled into his face.

Suddenly, Tsuki felt a tight pressure grasp her throat and she began to fight, fists clenched, as Tsume stood, picking her up with him, and tossed her onto the roof of the cave. Still in the sunlight on top of the cave, Tsuki muttered a curse as she realized she was played, the ass played dead. Damn him. The ground then shuddered beneath her as Tsume jumped onto the cave's roof. Tsuki tried to stand, but didn't find the strength she needed so badly.

"Crap..." Tsuki muttered under her breath as Tsume yet again picked her up. He again grasped her by the throat and clenched his fist tighter and tighter. Tsuki suddenly saw something. No, not her life flashing before her eyes, but something else. The unknown man that had haunted her all her life. She felt the strength within her grasp and brought her foot up into the man's private. He again dropped her, feeling stupid to have fallen for that for the second time in five minutes.

Tsuki grinned and began to gasp in the air with giddy relief. It tasted so good. Then she felt herself fall as she realized she was too close to the edge of the cave's roof. The ground was cold and unforgiving and it stole her of the breath she badly needed. Another couple of gasps and Tsuki began her attempts to stand. Finally, as she righted herself, Tsume appeared in front of her and continued where he left off.

Tsuki again felt herself go limp; limp with pain, limp with desperation, limp with fear. Suddnely, Tsume tossed her into the far cave wall and walked back to his corner. Tsuki groaned and felt herself dragging into unconsciousness. She raised a weak hand and wiped some of the numerous amount of blood that now trickled out of her partially closed mouth. A gasp was heard and Tsuki looked up at the gasp's owner.

It was Toboe, and Tsuki grinned feebly,"I won, 'cause I don't feel like I lost." Tsuki gasped out to him, knowing her time was limited. Her ribs all felt broken, it hurt. It hurt bad. Her eyes held a fogginess that was associated with death, and Tsuki knew it was coming for her.

Suddenly, she felt a soft voice over her head,"This one is sorry. This one knows you aren't feeling well. This one wants to help." Suddenly the soft voice began to sing a lovely tune, and it had words too.Whispers in the night  
Something true to the light  
May the future always be bright  
Especially for such a strong might  
Visits of the night  
Will cause panic and fright  
But as the dawn brings out the light  
The moon will always be there, glowing strong and bright

Suddenly, Tsuki felt herself drifting into the warmth of the song and noticed with a slow thought, this woman smelled of flowers.

-:-

Toboe walked over to where Kiba sat speaking in low tones with Tsume. Kiba looked up at him,"Yes?"

Toboe sighed,"Cheza managed to stabilize her." His eyes hardened a bit,"What was that for Tsume? We sheltered here, in the cave with her, and you were the one who started it!" Suddenly Toboe felt as if her had said too much. He lowered his head and did a 180, walking back to Cheza, Hige, and Blue. Blue sat against the walk, Tsuki's head on her lap. Thankfully, Tsuki's breathing was slow and steady.

"Will she be okay?" asked Hige slowly.

"Yes," replied Cheza,"This one says that she will get better quickly. She will recover."

"Are you sure?" asked Hige doubtfully,"I've never seen anyone take on Tsume and live to tell the tale."

"Kiba did." commented Blue slowly, her blue eyes filled with confidence for the young girl who nearly beat Tsume.

"Seriously?" asked Hige,"I never knew that!"

"Yeah, you were asleep after eating, andTsume wanted to move on, but Kiba didn't. Kiba won." answered Blue slowly.

"Oh."

"This one says she needs rest. This one and her." Blue smiled and let Cheza lean on her shoulders as Hige went off to pester Tsume and watch Kiba confront him. Toboe sat beside Blue, waiting for Blue's questions.

"Who is she?" Blue finally asked.

"Tsuki Sora." remembered Toboe from when he followed he into the woods.

"What did she do to piss off Tsume?"

"Tsume growled at her for rekindling the fire, and the both glared at each other."

"That's not enough for Tsume to try and kill her." replied Blue slowly,"What else? Did they say anything?"

Toboe nodded,"Tsuki said 'zabenmaiyo.' or something."

"Zakennaiyo?"

Toboe nodded,"Yeah, that one." Blue's eyes widened and she looked down at the sleeping Tsuki. Toboe glanced at her curiously,"What does it mean?"

"Nothing." stated Blue.

"What? If Tsume got angry over that, it had to be something good."

Blue just sighed,"Zakennaiyo, literally meaning from 'don't mess with me' to 'don't fuck with me.' Your friend must be pretty loose to say that line to Tsume, him being a total stranger to her and all. It's pretty much the ultimate bad-ass line."

Toboe's eyes were wide,"Tsuki said she didn't like strangers for some reason, she didn't say why though." Blue nodded.

"Well, there's nothing we can do for her. If Cheza says Tsuki will heal, then she will. And soon too." Blue's eyes were a soft color of blue as she said this. Her mind was whispering something about the lyrics Cheza had sung and why she had healed Tsuki, who most likely wasn't a wolf, but her eyes betrayed no emotion as she fell into another dream scape.

Toboe sighed and whispered quietly,"Get better Tsuki."

_-:-_

_-:-_

_-:- owari -:-_

_-:-_

_-:-_

**_Author's Note_**- Hi, thanks for sticking with me. I'd like to answer some of those that reviewed:

_FaithfulReviewer- Thanks, I appreciate it._

_BlueroseS.S- Sorry about the name, I just found what it ment in a really good story, and decided that it would work really good in this fic. Sorry again, and see, I updated!_

_Mint Pizza Queen- Well thank you for making an exception and reading my fic again! I was worried I hadn't put them in character. sigh As for spelling, I use my computer as my beta and it wants to spell 'Toboe' as 'Oboe', 'Tsume' as 'Tube', 'Kiba' as 'Kive', 'Cheza' as 'Cheka', and 'Hige' as 'Hie'. Not to mention 'zakennaiyo' is a 'zucchini'. Lol, my computer is stupid. Thanks_ _again. _

_Mamuza- Thanks and I'm glad you like it. Sorry if you don't like this chapter, it had to happen though, and of course, it now must be TsumeOC, my friend wants everyone to get a pairing, and she likes Tsume, so don't worry about that._

_-:-_

Thank you all for reviewing. It makes me feel happy to be loved for no reason. Hope you like this fic. Please review? You know you want to!


	3. Demeter

**Chinmoku no Angel**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own it, and for sure you don't. Though we'd all love to, we don't.

_**Author's Note-**_ Sigh... I would have updated this fic a while ago, but gave me some problems and deleted pretty much everything I had saved... which ticked me off... So... Here's chappie 3 of Chinmoku no Angel, please leave a review at the end, it heightens an author's self esteem.

-:-:-:-

**Demeter**

-:-:-:-

Tsuki awoke with a start, unable to clearly remember where she was, only noticing that her head was pounding angrily. She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh and sat up, glancing around the mostly dark cave.

In the corner was that bastard who tried to beat the shit out of her. That thought caused her to blink in surprise, she'd fought him? If she did, she didn't remember it. All she could remember was meeting some boy out near the falls.

Tsuki scrambled to her feet and glanced behind her. Three dark shapes were curled up there, all breathing in near perfect unison. Tsuki cocked an eyebrow and carefully stepped over a pair of legs to her the cave's exit.

She stepped into the murky darkness and grabbed the bag that awaited her outside the door. She glanced behind her at the cave full of sleeping people and took a step into the night, a step into total oblivion.

†††

A few hours after Tsuki left, a pair of golden-brown eyes opened, observing the quite cave, barely noticing the place that was empty.

†††

Tsuki sighed again and crouched by the giant evergreen which stood beside the cliff she was currently scaling.

"Stupid sonofa-" she cut short the curse that wanted to see the light of day as her footing broke away and tumbled down the cliff side. Only ten feet or so from the top, Tsuki made it up without any more mishaps. Once at the top, she glanced down the hill, only now realizing that it would have seriously _hurt_ it she had fallen.

She grinned and turned her back to the open air, taking quick strides to put the heights behind her. A couple minutes later, she came upon a clearing in the midst of a grove of trees. In the middle of the said clearing, a silverish lump twitched violently.

Already thinking she knew what it was, Tsuki raced forward and dropped to her knees beside Demeter's spasm-wracked body. Demeter looked at her with dull gold eyes, a silent plea passing between mother wolf and her 'daughter'. Tsuki hugged the wolf, uncaring that she was bleeding slugishly from her chest and side.

Tsuki thought of Demeter as her mother and knew the wolf felt the same, "Awww, please don't die mom! What'll the pups do without you!?"

The wolf whimpered at the thought of leaving her pups alone, but nudged Tsuki's knee, assuring her in a motherly way that everything would be okay.

This caused Tsuki to break into hysterics. Her voice sounding slightly shrill in the air that was devoid of bird song, "Mom! Please! Please don't die mom..." her voice broke and she hugged Demeter lovingly.

Demeter turned her head to grin at Tsuki, a couple words that seemed to come from nowhere whispered across her mind, _"Take the bag on my back with you. For the answers you'll seek..."_ Tsuki blinked in confusion and hugged Demeter closer, unsure what she'd just heard

And when Demeter's body spasmed once more, a deathly chill began creeping over the mother wolf's body. Tsuki turned her head upwards and let out a body-chilling cry fill the night.

†††

Back at the cave, everyone awoke out of their slumber, the back of their necks bristling with fear and sadness at the lost and lonely cry which shook everything all the way up to the heavens.

Toboe glanced at Kiba, his eyes wide, "Is there another wolf nearby?"

Kiba shook his head in confusion, "It's not a wolf..."

Blue opened her eyes and looked at Kiba, "It's not? Then what is it?"

Toboe looked around and finlly noticed who was gone, "Hey! Tsume and Tsuki aren't here!"

†††

Tsuki let out one more mournful howl, unaware that she'd been noted as missing. Unaware that she was all alone in the clearing except for Demeter's lifeless body. Only aware that there was a giant hole in her heart where a loving presence once stayed.

Sometime later, Tsuki stood up, her long black and red hair hanging over her face like a veil. She ran a hand through it to make life a little bit easier for when she started the trek down the cliff side. She undid the bag which was tied to Demeter's back and tied it around her own waist before picking up the female wolf, dragging her to the edge of the cliff.

Tsuki pulled up the rope and tied it to Demete before slowly lowering her down the cliff. Once the mother wolf had reached the bottom, Tsuki grabbed the rope in a gloved hand and slid down.

At the bottom, Tsuki readjusted the bags and picked up Demeter's carcase, taking long strides to get back to the waterfall before it got too dark. And the whole way back, Tsuki's eyes were misty with tears that wouldn't fall.

†††

Hours later, Tsuki glanced carefully before stepping into the clearing at the edge of the waterfall. Loud yips made her attention swivel to where three fluffy furred wolf pups played. A soft whimper of pain came from Tsuki' mouth. The pups looked up and then turned their attention back to their game.

Tsuki dropped her heavy burden and walked over to where the land met the water near the crevice. With a head held high, she started hacking away at the ground, bound and determined to bury her dead in a proper manner.

After what seemed like hours, Tsuki stood back up to admire her work. Then she dragged herself back to Demeter, picked up the body and dragged herself back to the shallow grave. With remorse, she called the pups over to her with a sharp whistle.

All three came bounding over and stopped on a dime at her feet, looking up at their 'big sister' with wide blue eyes that still hadn't changed color. Their obvious curiosity of the hole in the ground and why their sister was holding their mother made tears fall from Tsuki's eyes.

Tsuki crouched down and looked each pup in the eyes saying slowly, "I'm really sorry, but mom got hurt and she died." The pups all looked at her curiously making Tsuki sigh unhappily, "Demeter isn't ever coming back. Something happened to her, and this is all that's left." Tsuki showed the pups the body.

Then realization must have dawned on them. Each pup in turn stepped forward and rested their muzzle on their mother's bloody chest fur. Then with dignity unnatural to her, Tsuki lowered Demeter's cold body into the ground. All three pups sat there silently as Tsuki poured the dirt back into the hole.

When their mother's body was finally out of sight, Tsuki grinned uneasily at the pups who slowly turned away, trying to return to their game. When they couldn't clear their mind enough to do so, they scrambled back into the warm shelter that their den provided from the outside world.

Tsuki sighed and started walking, walking to get away from it all. She stopped when she reached an old flowering dogwood. Pink surrounding her instead of the shadows of the oaks and evergreens. She sighed and sat down, deep in thought.

Tsuki was so deep in her thoughts that she never noticed the approaching footsteps. When another shadow covered her, she glanced up into Tsume's brown eyes.

She exhaled sharply, "What do you want." It was more of a statement than a question.

He looked at her, "Why are you crying." Oh, touche'... As was that.

An angry glare was shot at him, "I wasn't crying!"

A smirk was the reply, "Whatever." She flicked him off, silently returning to her thoughts. Tsume growled dangerously and grabbed her shirt, slamming her hard against the tree trunk.

Tsuki sighed, her voice nearly cracking, "Just leave me alone."

Tsume, still ticked that Tsuki felt like she won earlier, grabbed her by her throat, holding her against the tree with light pressure on her neck.

With a half cough half sigh, she kneed him in the groin again. And when Tsume dropped, she started walking away. Tsume tackled her from behind, not even seconds afterwards. She stared at him, her shoulder throbbing form where it now rested against an upturned tree root.

Tsume grabbed her by her throat, his voice heavy with danger, "Stop makign ways to fight me. I'll always win."

Tsuki, falling back into her past while staring into his eyes listlessly suddenly sharpened her gaze into daggers, her fighting spirit once more returning, "Leave me alone. Just leave me the hell alone."

Tsume grinned and tightened his squeeze, no words replied to her, but his eyes did. The anger and tiny amounts of paranoia mix together behind the brown eyes. Tsuki stayed silent as the grip on her throat tightened again. Silently, she watched Tsume with dead blue eyes.

He looked at her, his gaze questioning, "Why aren't you fighting. I'm going to kill you."Tsuki's dead blue eyes met his questioning gaze and made him shiver internally with a hint of fear.

Her voice still rang out strong even though his grip was tight on her throat, "Because. I'm not going to fight because Demeter would know and she'd feel sad. She'll always know." Tsume's grip relaxed slightly as Tsuki continued, her eyes still dead and drifting, "And now that she's gone, I have nothing to live for. Death is calling me, so finish it's job."

Tsume's grip seemed to spasm and Tsuki dropped. She just lay there, watching Tsume with her dead eyes as he backed away in slightly fear.

Tsuki grinned, "Not quite the believer when someone wants death? Watch this and believe." Tsuki tugged her bag around so it was facing her and pulled out her. Then with calm hands, she pulled out her hunting knife.

She then turned and grinned at Tsume, "Death in a blade." She placed it on her wrist and lightly pulled it to her elbow. Then she started to do the other the same way. Tsume paled slowly and he slowly backed away, knowing that he had partly caused this.

When he was gone, Tsuki glanced down at her sluggishly bleeding wrists and shrugged. She leaned back against the tree, waiting for a slow death to claim her.

†††

Slowly, once Tsume had walked off, Toboe stepped into the clearing, his eyes wide with surprise, he walked up to Tsuki and curled up next to her. Toboe sighed when Tsuki didn't react in the least.

Slowly, he stood back up and walked back to the cave where an unsettled Cheza was talking with an uneasy Blue, "This one still believes the other one is hurt."

Blue sighed, "She'll be fine. Remember, she did almost take down Tsume." When his name was mentioned, Tsume gave a grunt, almost like he'd been listening to the conversation.

Toboe walked over and plopped down next to Tsume, just now noticing how wide Tsume's eyes were, "What happened to Tsuki?" Toboe looked into Tsume eyes, trying to discover the truth from lies.

Tsume adverted his gaze when Toboe looked at him, "She lost me in the woods after I went looking for her."

Toboe was silent, trying to discover the lie in that, "Why was she on the ground crying?" When Tsume stayed silent Toboe tried another one, "Why was Tsuki crying, and why was her wrists all bloody? Did someone hurt her?"

Finally Tsume shoved Toboe backwards, his eyes wild, "Leave me alone brat."

Toboe ducked his head and walked back over to where Blue, Hige, and Cheza were sitting, "I think Tsume's mad at me..."

"Why?" asked Blue.

"Because I kept asking him what happened after he followed Tsuki. And he got angry and yelled at me."

Blue sighed and wrapped her arms around Toboe, her eyes distant with memories, "If she's not back tomorrow, I'm going looking for her."

Hige nodded, his voice unusually quiet against the darkening sky, "Toboe and I'll help you." Blue grinned at Hige and pulled him into the hug too.

†††

And somewhere in the night, Tsuki shivered, her lips blue with descending memories that sucked the strength and life right out of her. She shivered again, letting out a whispered sentence spill from her mouth, "_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare? There's only now, there's only here. Give in to love or live in fear. No other path, no other way. No day but today_..."

And with that, Tsuki fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**- Heya all, thanks again for reading. And here's the replies form the wonderful reviewers form the last chappie. 

_FaithfulReviewer_- Thanks, I'm glad you like my stories. And of course you don't get them, this one's not a Naruto fic. It's a Wolf's Rain fic. Lol.

_BlueroseS.S_- Here's the next one hun. Thanks for the nice review. I'll try to update more often for ya. .;;

_Mint Pizza Queen_- Thanks for the review. It helped make my day. And if what you said about the fight scene was true (I don't know how it could be) then I'm getting better! Woot! And if you liked that they were in character last time, then kill me now, I made almost everyone except Tsuki way OOC.

Mazuma- Wow, someone else who liked the fight scene. I'm sorry if the next chapter disappoints you, but I'm on the verge of writer's blcok on Wolf's Rain stuff. And yes, I'm keeping my word, Tsume's going to have someone to cuddle with... if he doesn't get freaked out first, lol. Thanks again!

_JadeWolf_- Glad you liked it, so thankies again for the review. Here's my update, looking forward to hearing form you again!

gabriel- I don't know why you find it hard to believe that I think most of my stories are dark. And they DO NOT all have happy endings. Geeze... Thanks though, it was nice hearing from ya!

_nemadragon31_- I've updated! Thanks for liking my story. I hope to update again soon! w00t!


	4. Moonlight

**Chinmoku no Angel**

**-:-†††-:-†††-:-†††-:-**

**Chapter 4- Moonlight**

**-:-†††-:-†††-:-†††-:-**

**Disclaimer**- I dun own it. Never will.

**Summary**- Read the one I put a while back!!

_**Author's Note**_- This chapter celebrates my finals being over!!!!! WOOT!

**-:-†††-:-†††-:-†††-:-**

Tsuki shivered violently, her throat tight with fear, "It's s-s-so c-cold!" She rubbed lightly at her wrists, the dried blood flaking off in the violently cold temperatures. She glanced around hopefully, "I wonder if anyone's looking for me..." Then she scowled to herself, "Probably not... They don't need me..." 

She stretched her arms high above her head, almost unsure whether it was safe to go back, but ultimately deciding that since she had found the cave, she had rights to stay there. So, ever slowly, she readily limped back to her cave.

**†††**

Toboe glanced up curiously from where he was snoozing next to Hige and Blue, "Tsuki?"

She glanced at him, her eyes cast in shadow, "What...?"

"You okay...?" he asked slowly. "You're arms are covered in something."

"It's blood." she said quietly, "Just blood."

"Oh..." he said softly, "Are you okay?"

She scowled at him,"Of course!" Her eyes turning a deep blue shade suddenly flashed and caught the dying firelight, "I'm just fine! Always have been, always will be!"

Toboe stepped back in surprise, "I-I'm sorry!"

Tsuki scowled, her face drooping so that it fell back into the shadows, "Don't be. You didn't kill Demeter. You didn't destroy everything dear to me. Good night Toboe." And with that, she flopped down on her pallet and curled into a ball, the fire's dying embers reflecting off her black and red hair.

Toboe would've drooped his ears had he been a cat or dog, a soft murmur escaping his lips before he curled back up beside Blue and Hige, "I'm sorry Tsuki..."

**†††**

The next morning, Tsuki awoke to soft hands caressing her hair. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into Blue's deep eyes. Blue grinned at her, "You're back."

Tsuki scowled at her and shook her head, "Yes I am. And I'm no staying here."

Toboe glanced at her in surprise, "Why?"

Tsuki smirked, "I don't wanna. I'm gonna go live with the cubs. Their momma's not coming back and someone needs to keep an eye on them."

"Oh, please!" drawled a voice from the back. "You can barely stop someone from fighting you and _winning_! How can you possibly keep an eye on some wolf cubs that don't even belong to you?!"

Tsuki shot a glare to Tsume, "I never said anything about it being wolf cubs, did I... Don't you dare touch them..."Tsuki's voice turned ice cold with dangerous intents.

"What're you gonna do... fight me?" Tsume snickered making Tsuki growl with rage.

Her entire body started shaking from rage until finally, "Y-y-you... YOU ASININE LITTLE FREAK!!! You don't deserve the friends that you have! They put up with your attitude and your guilt trips! They put up with your little behavior quirks! I don't know how they do it!!"

Her voice grew louder and shriller by the moment, "They manage to put up with you while they travel! You must me some kind of asinine jerk-off not to see how they treat you even though you treat them like shit!"

Her voice dropped a couple notches so that everyone, including Kiba and Toboe leaned in to hear the words, "You're an ungrateful little know-it-all who fantasizes about having real friends because he's too stupid to realize that there's people waiting on him right where he is!"

Her eyes misted over with tears as she picked up her blanket and slid her bag onto her shoulders. And then, without looking back, she walked out of the cave, out of the lives of the all those wolves.

**†††**

Toboe glanced at Tsume, then to Blue, "Umm..."

Blue shook her head, "Let her go calm down... unless you want a good bashing too?" Toboe shook his head and settled back down, his eyes slightly hazy with the leaving of his new friend.

**†††**

Tsuki curled up beside the freshly dug grave, tear literally pouring off her face to water the freshly dug earth in salty tears,"Oh Demeter..." Her voice shook slightly, trying to regain her strength, "Oh Demeter... I can't do it. The ass is right... I have no right to take care of your pups... please come back!"

A slight rustling of the bushes beside her made Tsuki prop her head up, "Demeter?!"

The large silver wolf walked out into the clearing, making Tsuki shriek with joy. The wolf walked right up and nuzzled her neck, proving that this was no dream.

"My beloved, young lostling... I'm so sorry..."

Tsuki's eyes started to water, "Demeter... you came back! I'm so happy! I'm so..." At a loss for words, she hugged the mother wolf tightly, tears flowing freely down her face to land in the grave which now held no meaning over her heart.

Demeter's eyes started misting as she looked lovingly at her daughter of flesh, "Tsuki... Have you ever wondered how you could get so close? My being a wolf and how the little ones loved you so?"

Tsuki, nearly beyond all reason, nodded slowly, "You loved me because you did... and they loved me for the same reason."

Demeter slowly shook her silver head, "No. The reason is because..." Demeter glanced around the wooded area in apprehension before saying quietly, "Tsuki... you're a wolf."

Tsuki's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "Say what now?!"

Demeter seemed to chuckle, "You're a wolf."

"Nu uh..." she said quickly.

Demeter nodded kindly, "Yes you are. And you're going to go with the other wolves when they leave."

Tsuki scowled, "There are no other wolves!"

Demeter flashed a smile, "Those people. They're the wolves. Wolves don't have to look like a wolf... to actually be a wolf."

"How so...?" Tsuki asked quietly. Her head was seriously starting to hurt...

"Open your mind's eye," whispered Demeter. "See underneath the underneath. Find the magic settled on your soul and disperse it! Become your inner wolf and run free." her voice faded slightly in a gust of wind, making Tsuki shiver.

"I am no wolf." she whispered fiercely.

Demeter chuckled, a sound of chiming bells echoing around the grave site, "It's my time to go. Tell my pups not to worry, and go be with the rest of your kind. Open your heart and soul. Find the love you need to last a lifetime."

Finally, Demeter seemed to fade away, an everlasting memory in the heart of the poor broken girl. Tsuki's eye began to water and she closed her eyes, already wanting to die again.

"See underneath the underneath... Find the magic settled on your soul and disperse it... Become your inner wolf and run free..." whispered Tsuki, closing her eyes tightly to free whatever bits of soul she had left.

When she reopened her eyes, she found herself a couple feet shorter, staring at a pair of silver paws.

Whipping herself around, she yipped in surprise, falling back on her butt in surprise, "What the fu-?!?"

The joyous yipping of Demeter's pups startled her, "Tsu! Tsu!! We found you!!! You look pretty today!!"

Tsuki looked at them curiously, "Hi...?"

The one with deep blue eyes grinned up at her, "How's mom doin'? Sleeping good?"

Tsuki nodded slowly, "Yeah... Who're you again?"

The tiniest one smiled at her, "I'm Cassie, remember?"

"And I'm Ellissa! You love the way mom named me."

Tsuki turned to the boy pup, asking quietly, "Tarveir?"

The little pup hopped up happily, "Yup!" His tail started wagging frantically as he nuzzled Tsuki who stood there in shock.

She suddenly gave him a soft nudge, "Back to the den. I need to go find someone, 'kay?"

The three pups whined but obediently scurried back into the hidden dem, making Tsuki smile. She walked over to the water's edge, peering in curiously, already sure she was a wolf, just wanting to know what she looked like.

A startling silver and black wolf stared back at her. She raised a paw, lightly touching the surface of the water, a rippling effect coursing across the surface. She glanced to her hind legs, staring in wonder of the abnormally black paw there and in front.

She smiled but then stopped short, fear driven through her by one single thought, "Now how do I change back?!?" Concentrating, she closed her eyes and thought firmly about how she looked before the wolfish form took over her appearance. Seconds later, she found herself sitting in the water.

She slowly stood and raised a peach colored hand to her face, laughing softly, "I'm back! He he he... awesome..." Then she stood back up, savoring the feel of height and the feel of water against her bare skin.

Stepping out of the water, she shook very much like a dog or wolf then started walking back to the cave.

**†††**

Tsuki grinned sweetly, "Hullo Toboe."

Toboe grinned back, "Hey, feeling better?"

"Much." she declared, yawning thoughtfully. "But now I'm amazingly sleepy."

He shrugged, "Tsume left a while ago, so the corners back there are empty. Sleep well."

Tsuki grinned and softly kissed Toboe's cheek before walking back to flop on her pallet, almost instantly falling asleep.

Toboe blushed in surprise and spun around to see a smiling Blue, "Wasn't that sweet...?"

**†††**

Later that night, Tsuki awoke again, her thoughts running wild in her head for falling asleep. Quietly, she slipped out of the cave, running silently out to the wolf den where the pups were sleeping.

Cassie awoke when she stepped inside, the full moon's light casting an angelic light on her silver and black fur. Cassie nearly yipped in glee, but stayed quiet so her sleeping siblings wouldn't wake up.

Tsuki smiled at her, stepping forward quietly, her nails making a sharp _click_ on the rock, "Hullo dear. Go back to sleep. I'm back now." Cassie smiled warmly and did as she was told, settling back into a warm snooze.

Tsuki, unable to sleep further padded back outside, enjoying the warm feel of the moonlight on her back. She sat down and let out a long howl that filled the night air like a birdsong, traveling quickly to fill the whole valley, almost reaching the far off city of Phox.

A sharp howl cut into hers, mixing like wildfire, making her stop short, the sharp feeling to flee filling her as another wolf stepped out of the tree from the general direction of the cave.

A silvery grey wolf with a scar across it's chest regarded with deep eyes of wisdom, "Stop howling. You're a nuisance."

Tsuki gave him a impish grin, flicking her tail delicately, "Make me." The undying joy at seeing another wolf filled her until the sharp retort was heard.

"Stop now dammit. You're such a pest, whoever you are."

Tsuki growled, her claws extending slightly in anger, "My name is Tsuki, you asshole! Use it!"

His eyes widened and the ears drooped, "T-Tsuki?"

She nodded, unable to shake the feeling to flee, "That would be me. Need something?"

He scowled and stepped back into the woods as more howls surrounded her, "Not from you..."

She swung to her left, tail whipping quickly in excitement, "Hullo?!"

A white wolf, a dark blue wolf and two brown wolves stepped up into the clearing. One ran towards her in delight, "Tsuki!"

She fell back as the wolf ran into her, yelping in surprise, "What?"

The wolves grinned at each other then to her, the white one stepping forward, "It's me. Kiba, Blue, Hige, and Toboe."

A pale girl stepped up next to them, her red eyes wide, "This one knew there was something different about you. This one was right!"

Tsuki grinned, her eyes tearing up and she stepped up to the woman, the moonlight seemingly seeping into her fur.

Toboe nuzzled her next in excitement, "Tsuki! We didn't know you were a wolf too!"

She grinned, "Neither did I. Not until today anyway..."

They all gave her a puzzled look but Kiba was the first to act, "Tsuki..." he began thoughtfully, "Would you like to travel with us...?"

Tsuki's eyes widened, "Are you sure you want me to?"

Blue grinned sweetly at her, "We wouldn't offer if we didn't want you."

Tsuki smiled at them, "Then of course. I'd love to."

And right then and there, Tsuki Sora knew that for once, she belonged. She belonged with the other wolves who cared. She belonged under the moonlit sky, the moon beating down on her back, filling her mind with sharp joys of life. She was home. Running under the moonlight, the sharp scents of life promising a better tomorrow...

**-:-†††-:-†††-:-†††-:-**

**_Author's Note_**- Here's a toast to my reviewers! Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed any of my stories! It's been a year and I'd just love to thank you all for your contructive critisism and your loving reviews. Thankies to all and a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!

_Mazuma_- Here ya go! hope you like this chapter too! Hope it has some more info. .; Thank you muches for reviewing last chapter.

_MagykGurl_- Glad you liked the last chappie. Thank you too for reviewing! And here's your update.

**-:-†††-:-†††-:-†††-:-**

Well, another year has pretty much come and gone. .;; If you have any questions about my stories, please leave a review with the question in it. Thankies to all, and to all a good night.

Love,

Silver-Serval


End file.
